


Armin Has A Good Day

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bubble Bath, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, armin having a good time, cute baristas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1200 or so words of good things happening to Armin Arlert. Happy birthday, cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin Has A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the tamest thing I think I'll ever write, and it was so much fun.

Armin had fallen asleep reading the night before, though the quality of sleep he'd gotten was absolutely spectacular. He stretched upwards as he yawned, his orange cat curled up beside him and purring. Blue eyes wandered over to the clock, seeing that it was almost noon but not quite.

Perfect.

He opened his closet and picked out a pair of jeans and a loose fitting white shirt, pulling the things on and looking in the mirror. The outfit ended up looking very cute and he smiled as he stepped into his slip-ons to check the mail. Inside the mailbox, he found that he had no bills, a letter from a dear friend of his and a package--though he hadn't been expecting anything.

Armin took the mail into the house, opening the package first and finding the book he had ordered for himself. It was a fantasy novel that incorporated quirky modern-day elements into the story. Armin thought that it had the potential to be either really cool or really silly and decided to buy it on a whim. The book wasn't scheduled to arrive for another two days though, what a pleasant surprise.

Next he went to the kitchen and turned on his coffeemaker, deciding to make himself a little brunch. His cat, Remus, greeted him with a nuzzle and he smiled, petting the cutie and getting him some fresh food and water. Armin hummed and poured himself a cup of coffee once it was done, opening the fridge and finding that he had just enough flavored cream for his cup.

This did mean that he'd have to hit the store. Armin thought over what else he needed since he was going out anyway.

The small man sat and sipped his coffee, looking at the comb he'd left on the table and making a satisfied noise, picking it up and combing his hair. The mirror had told him that none of it was sticking up or really too out of place so he combed through any little tangles and set it back down, having some more coffee. Remus enjoyed his breakfast, coming back over to Armin when he was all done and patiently waiting for attention.

Armin smiled warmly--he could never deny his sweet kitty!--and leaned down, petting him and thinking over anything else he may want.

Remus was purring and stayed still enough for Armin to pet him. He didn't jump up on Armin's lap though, which the blond didn't mind because he was starting to shed and he didn't want to be walking around covered in cat hair.

Once he finished his coffee, he put his cup in the empty dishwasher and closed it, getting his phone and wallet and heading out.

The first place he went was the grocery store, humming and picking out his favorite coffee creamer. They were two-for-one, so Armin got one bottle of his favorite hazelnut, and a caramel swirl latte flavor that he'd never tried before.

Coffee cream and dairy products were situated near the bath things, so Armin moseyed down that aisle and found himself enticed by some vanilla scented bubble bath, putting that in his basket along with some lavender bath beads. After a quick trip down the candy aisle for a treat, he went and paid for his things, walking out of the store.

Armin walked out of the grocery store and over to the coffee shop beside it for another cup of coffee and maybe a muffin or something. He walked in and locked eyes with a gorgeous barista, who gave him a smile. "How are you today?" They asked and Armin smiled again, going over to the counter.

"I'm doing really well, how are you?"

"Not too bad. What can I get for you?"

"Could I have a large iced hazelnut coffee please?"

The barista nodded, tapping in the order on the cash register, "Is that gonna be it?"

"Hmm..." He paused and looked at the pastries, "That red velvet cupcake looks really yummy, I'll have that too please."

"Coming right up."

Armin went to a small table, just to set his things down. He was the only one in the coffee shop, so he stretched out and read about the bath beads (made for sensitive skin!) until the cute barista came over to him and handed him his coffee and cupcake. The blond pulled out his wallet but the barista shook their head, "You're cute, this one's on me."

"At least let me tip you!"

The barista rolled their eyes but smiled anyway, accepting the cash that Armin pulled out of his wallet, "Thank you, I hope you have a wonderful day."

"You too!"

Armin sipped his coffee and stood up, hooking the bag around his wrist and the to-go boxed cupcake with one hand, coffee with the other. "This is really good by the way," he said as he smiled and left.

He decided to take the long way home, looking around at the scenery and really appreciating what he normally couldn't in the shuffle of day-to-day life. There was a park on his way home from the store that he'd always meant to sit in and read, and there happened to be a free park bench in the shade so he went over to it, sitting.

After he put down his bag and rested his coffee safely beside him, he opened his cupcake box and began munching on it. It was delicious, and he was able to eat the entire thing without getting any on himself!

Armin threw his trash away, sitting back down and sipping his coffee, just enjoying all of the scenery. A happy couple walked by with a friendly puppy, who decided to pay Armin a visit (probably because he smelled like cat). The couple apologized for keeping their leash so long and Armin shook his head, smiling and happily giving the little pooch some attention, much to its delight. The couple continued their walk and the dog went along with them, and Armin stayed for maybe another ten or fifteen minutes before he also decided to continue his little trek.

When Armin got home, he put the creamer in the fridge and then took the book that had come in the mail.

It was such a beautiful day, he had to sit outside for a little longer and read it. He didn't have any work that needed to get done, nor did he have much he needed to worry about. At least, not today.

Today was his day off, a day to himself exclusively. He was glad that he'd been able to spend it so. It wasn't hard for him to make time for himself, but it was nice to have the whole _entire_  day with no worries or concerns.

Once the sun started going down, the blond went into the house and into the bathroom, running himself a perfectly-temperatured bath. He stripped and got in, Remus coming into the room once the water had stopped running. The ocean-blue eyed boy smiled, sighing happily as the water seemed to undo all his muscular knots.

The scent mixture was absolutely amazing and the bubbles added that extra layer of fun.

His bath was peaceful, and he stayed in until the water got cold. Afterwards, he went into the living room and ordered food from his favorite pan-Asian restaurant, and it got delivered fairly quickly.

He ate with the company of Remus and his favorite movie on TV, settling in under a soft, warm blanket on his couch and sighing happily at the feeling of a day well-spent.


End file.
